Neferdite and the Secret Talent
by willardanimalsrock
Summary: Neferdite makes some weird stuff happen to people and gets a surprise visit.


Neferdite and the Secret Talent  
Neferdite was a kind, lovely, 16 year old girl. She was tall, slim, and pale with long, beautiful, enchanting hair that was the color of the sea. She had a wonderful, modest life with a loving, caring family in a small town in Greece.  
Neferdite loved all animals but was especially attracted to underwater animals, mostly because she had an extraordinary gift of communicating with them. She always seemed to know what they thought or what they were saying when they made noises. She could also swim so gracefully and beautifully that you might have mistaken her for a dolphin!  
One day when Neferdite was walking to the shore to visit her underwater friends she saw a stout, little man crouched down by the water. As she got closer she saw that the man had trapped a dolphin and was poking it with a stick! She was as angry as a threatened lion.  
"You there, stop that this instant!" she yelled, angrily.  
"No! Mind your own business and go away!" he barked back at her.  
Neferdite was so outraged. How rude of him! He's as mean as a poacher! I wish that stick poked him! And then I wish he turns into an underwater animal himself!! She thought to herself. Then, all of a sudden, the stick started poking him! And then, to her absolute amazement, he toppled into the water and turned into an animal that looked like a cow! Neferdite decided to call it a sea cow or a manatee.  
Neferdite was as stunned as ever. Suddenly she got worried that if someone had seen her they'd take her for a witch. She got really nervous. As long as no one saw that it'll be okay. She thought.  
But she wasn't the only one that saw it, Aphrodite saw it, too. She decided that this matter could not just be lightly set aside. Something had to be done soon.  
The next day was a very bright and beautiful day. Neferdite was walking home from the store and a little, wrinkly old lady hobbled over to her.  
"Hello, young lady," The women greeted.  
"Good evening, ma'am," Neferdite replied.  
"You have a very amazing gift," She commented kindly.  
"Do you mean that I can talk to sea creatures?" Neferdite asked uncertain.  
"You have a gift even more amazing than that," She answered.  
"What do you mean?" Neferdite questioned.  
Suddenly the little old lady turned into a tall, slender, and very beautiful woman. The little old lady was Aphrodite! Neferdite was stunned!  
"I mean that you are a goddess and my little sister. You are the goddess of underwater life," Aphrodite explained.  
"It can't be true, if I were a goddess I'd be on Mt. Olympus, not here!" Neferdite snapped.  
The news that she is a goddess and that she will have to leave her family was too overwhelming. Neferdite burst out crying and Aphrodite rushed over to comfort her but she pulled away and ran as fast as her feet could carry her.  
"Let me explain, please!" She cried after her.  
But Neferdite kept on running. When she finally stopped she had no idea where she was. She looked around and sighed.  
"Great," she moaned, "not only is my life falling apart, but I am lost far from home, too!"  
Neferdite sat down on a rock and cried for a long time until Aphrodite walked slowly up to her and hugged her.  
"Do you want to know how you ended up with mortals?" Aphrodite asked.  
"Okay," Neferdite sniffled.  
"It all started a couple of weeks after you were born. Dione, our mom, had just put you in your cradle when it toppled over and you fell to Earth. I guess you landed somewhere soft, because you are definitely okay," Aphrodite explained with a reassuring smile.  
"I will come with you to live on Mt. Olympus only if you let me visit my mortal family whenever I want," Neferdite announced quietly.  
"What you do when you accept the role of a goddess is entirely up to you. You can do whatever you want as a goddess." She told her soothingly.  
So they went to Neferdite's house to collect her stuff and say goodbye and then Aphrodite took Neferdite up to Mt. Olympus. When they got there everyone greeted her with love and kindness. After a few weeks she got used to being a goddess and grew fond of Apollo. They grew to be great friends and later on ended up getting married, but that's an entirely different story!!!  
THE END!!! 


End file.
